They were in love
by tiny.scattered.angry.marks
Summary: Short OneShot!. Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley. Just pointless fluff and love really.


Pale fingers stretched at the feel of sun. Clenching and un-clenching in a flash. A soft cheek pushed itself further into a tan and freckled chest before a sigh was released from thin lips. Draco Malfoy was awake. Which meant he'd have to go. He chose to ignore the inevitable for a moment and turned his head just a fraction to breathe in deeply. Mud and Leather and Mint. The blonde used his elbows to lift him self from the hard, toned surface of chest and stomach. The arms around his waist loosened. Draco waited for them to release their hold. Instead giant hands lowered and cupped his bum.

'Freckles.' He whispered. Unsure if the silencing charms were still in place. 'Weasley. Move your hands. I need to leave.' Beneath him there was a grumble. The hands squeezed gently but released all the same. Then blue eyes met grey and the Ginger laughed. Draco felt it.

'I can't help that you're sexy, Ferret.' Weasel mumbled. His voice was still laced with sleep and Draco hated what that did to him. Then their faces were serious. Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. It was this moment, when all the fun was long since over, that both of them hated. When Draco became Malfoy and Ron became Weasley and pet names insults. The Weasel and the Ferret. A Prince and a Pauper.

For now though they just stared and mapped each others faces. Every detail, every freckle every loose strand of snowy hair. Malfoy almost laughed at the realisation. Apart from Freckles, no one else saw his hair this loose. This free. No one saw him this free.

'I should go.' Though neither made a move straight away. Then smaller arms pushed themselves up until Draco was stradling Ron's stomach. Muscled arms came and wrapped themselves around his hips.

'Wear something of mine.' Ron stated. Draco blinked. Then frowned.

'I can't, freckes, I want to but I can't.' He shook his head and made to move. Though he was held in place. The arms wouldn't let him go. He tried to pry them of. Then he leant down and kissed rough lips gently. Their mouths moved together slowly.

'Please.' Ron asked when they pulled apart. 'I'm sick of this, of hiding us, we make excuses you know, tell our selves we can't be together because of what people think.' Draco sighed and pressed their forheads together. 'But honestly. We can change things. If people see who we really are then...' He was silenced by another press of lips.

After all this time there was still a spark. One was fire the other was Ice.

'Ok.' Malfoy whispered. Ron pushed himself up, Draco's legs hooked around Ron's waist, hands tightly around a freckled neck. 'But what?'

Ron got that look on his face when he was thinking hard about something important. Draco often teased the Weasel; said it looked stupid. It wasn't stupid it was sexy.

'I don't know.' Ron frowned. Draco wanted to kiss it away. 'It's saturday right?. Then wear my Weasley sweater.'

Malfoy couldn't help from bursting with laughter. He laughed even harder when Ron dropped him on the bed. Freckles fell to the floor and looked hastily around. Ferret taking the moment to admire his boyfriends body.

'Ah!' He'd found it. Maroon wool was tossed onto his lap and Draco reached down and fingered the fraying sleve ends. He almsot wanted to back out. Though he'd never say it, he was sick of hiding too.

They both got dressed with stupid grins. Secret glances. Then when Draco had his shirt buttoned up Ron took back the jumper and placed it over the blonde's head. Tucking the arms.

It was way too big and made him look even paler.

They walked along the halls together. Not quite touching despite that they were empty. Then stood by great looming doors. Just outside though, tucked kind of away.

'You sure about this Draco?' The blonde thought. Was he? Then smacked himself for even questioning it. Of course he was.

They walked in side by side. Blonde and Ginger. Tall and short. Pale and Tan. One in a green T-shirt the other a Weasley sweater. Both switched neither where they should be. The two grinned.

At first no one noticed then heads turned and whispers spread. People stood and others openly gaped. Anger and confusion, sadness and even glee. Though the boys just turned to each other and leant in. Meeting in the middle. A soft press of lips but just enough to let people know.

They were Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley and they were in love.


End file.
